five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy Fazbear's Animated
Freddy Fazbear's animated-shortened to FFA- is a 2015 animated series that aired on Cartoon Network and MTV.A second season is confirmed for release in 2017. Characters Freddy Fazbear Freddy is the mean,30-year-old boss of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.He is hot headed and can get angry very easily.He normally wears a black tuxedo,a black bowtie and a lopsided top hat.He is voiced by Mark Fischbach. Levi Bokiya aka Bonnie Levi Bokiya,called Bonnie by fans,is a 17-year-old anthropomorphic rabbit.He is normally very hyperactive.He wears a beige shirt,maroon ankle-length pants and black shoes that are a tiny bit turned up at the end.Levi is voiced by Bryce Papenbrook. Chica Coulson Chica is a 23-year-old waitress at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.She wears a chef's hat,a "LET'S EAT!!!" bib,an orange T-shirt with white sleeves and a yellow skirt.She speaks with a Southern accent.Chica is voiced by Linda Cardellini Foxy Faullene Foxy is a 25-year-old fox and the laid-back worker of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.Foxy wears a grey T-shirt with a message in red,different in each episode,but the most notable one is "WHY AM I EVEN AT THIS PLACE?",brown knee-length shorts and brown,lace-up boots.His French surname comes from the fact that his mother was French.He is voiced by Roger Craig Smith. Vincent Padilla Vincent(Purple Guy)is the only actual human in this series.He wears a purple polo shirt,grey pants and black dress shoes.His hair is black and he has purple eyes.He is voiced by Anthony Padilla.Vincent is 27-years-old. Fred Fazbear aka Toy Freddy Fred is Freddy's younger brother.He is 20-years-old.He is very excitable and is almost impossible to anger.He wears the same thing as his brother,except his tux is beige.Fred is voiced by Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg. Yakilo Bokiya aka Toy Bonnie Yakilo is a 12-year-old anthropomorphic rabbit and Levi's younger brother.He wears a blue tunic,grey shorts and the same shoes as his brother.Yakilo is voiced by Kwesi Boakye. Cherry Coulson aka Toy Chica Cherry is Chica's younger sister.She is a 19-year-old entertainer at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.She wears the same thing as her sister,but her bib says"LET'S PARTY!!!" and she wears a pink skirt.She is voiced by Tiffany Garcia. Molly Faullene aka Mangle Molly is Foxy's younger sister,who is aged 21.She wears clothes that are all completely hot pink.She is voiced by Kristen Schaal. Puppet Puppet is a 17-year-old puppet that gives out gifts to kids.You all know what he looks like.He is voiced by Jason Ritter. Benjamin Ballton aka Balloon Boy Benjamin is a 10-year-old humanoid.You know what he wears.He is voiced by Alex Hirsch. Episodes Season 1 # Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza # Learned the gig # A backstage tour # Ready,Vincent? # At 6 o' clock # First power-out # Vincent's Origins # Keeping a keen eye # Feeling weird # Fifth night # Brotherly discussions # Leaving the Pizzeria # Meeting Mangle # A gifted guard # Near-death experience # Balloon Boy's Birthday # Overtime?What? # Vincent's Fired # The Puppet's Mystery # Foxy's new friend. Season 2 # Becoming the new guard # A small new addition # The mystery solved # Where's the Puppet? # Out of batteries # BB gets fired MORE EPISODES COMING SOON! Locations Freddy Fazbear's Pizza This is where most of the series takes place.It looks like the FNAF 1 pizzeria(Season 1)and the FNAF 2 pizzeria(Season 2) Bonnie's House This is where Season 1,episode 11 takes place.The building looks like a 1-storey Japanese dorm.Bonnie inherited it from his great-great-great grandfather Springtrap,who died in 1884.Bonnie's bedroom looks a lot like JackSepticEye's first recording room.It has an iron bed that has lotus flowers on the duvet and pillows.It also contains a small satellite TV and a writing desk.Toy Bonnie's bedroom,however,looks exactly like Hiro Hamada's bedroom from Big Hero 6. Foxy's Ship This is where Season 1,episode 20 is set.It looks exactly like the Jackdaw from AC 4:Black Flag.Being set on ground,it cannot move anywhere.Foxy's bedroom looks like an 18th-century bedroom,Mangle's looks like Sophia the First's bedroom(my cousin's idea) Category:TV Series